


Just Tell Me What To Do

by cumberhardhiddlesbitch



Series: The Rhombus 'Verse [14]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM neg, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberhardhiddlesbitch/pseuds/cumberhardhiddlesbitch
Summary: Shannon and Tom try a BDSM scene for the first time.





	Just Tell Me What To Do

Tom stood before her, holding her chin in his hands. 

“You understand the safewords?”

Shannon nodded. “Red if I need to stop, yellow if,” she paused. “I was going to say, if I need to slow down, but it’s not as if anything is going to be happening very fast, is it?”

Tom smiled at her. “Not today. Yellow if you just need to check in for a moment, but you don’t necessarily need to stop. You can use either.” He let go of her chin but slid his hands down to her shoulders. “Come to that, if you forget you can just tell me. It’s good if you can try to use the safewords if you need them though.”

“Understood.” She swallowed, wondering what he had planned that would occasion the use of either of them. “You’re not going to hurt me though.”

“No. Not at all.” He kissed the top of her head and stepped back. “Ready?”

“Yes.” She looked up at him, an unusual posture for her considering they were of a height. He blinked slowly, and she found herself doing the same, the expression as contagious as a yawn. She felt comfortable under his gaze, not scrutinized, and as the silence stretched between them she imagined herself scooping out her free will and handing it over to him for safekeeping, a loan she felt comfortable making.

“Stand up and walk into the kitchen,” he said, and she did, pausing when she was inside the confines of the room. She watched as he pulled a chair out from the table. “Sit down. Keep your feet together and put your hands in your lap.”

She did as he asked, surprised for a moment by the tension she had to keep in her thighs to keep her knees from falling open. He hadn’t said to keep her knees together, but she felt like it was implied. She set her hands loosely clasped in her lap, but that didn’t feel right. She set a palm flat on each thigh and waited for her next instruction. 

“Put your left hand on your right shoulder,” he said, his voice soft b. “Move your right hand to the outside of your left hip.”

She had to draw herself up, straightening her back, pulling her navel towards her spine in order to set her arms as he had asked. Her breathing slowed as she closed her eyes, concentrating on holding that odd pose. She wasn’t sure how much time had gone by when she heard Tom’s voice again.

“Open your eyes.” 

She was surprised to find that he was standing next to her, too close for her to see more than the outline of his hip. For some reason, it didn’t occur to her to turn her head.

“Leave your hands where they are, and stand up.” He shifted so he was standing behind her, his hands grasping her upper arms. “Stand up,” he repeated. 

She took a deep breath and leaned forward, his hands following her, her legs tightening along with her core as she stood without the benefit of her arms swinging forward. His hands gripped her tighter as she stumbled, but she remained upright. She moved her feet apart, giving herself a better base to balance on, then stilled. 

“Walk to the sofa and stand next to it,” he said, letting go of her arms.

Her gait felt odd, off with her hands pressed to her body, without the usual sway of her arms, but she did as he asked. He followed her closely, moving around to her front once she had stopped moving. He reached over to the sofa and picked up a throw pillow, setting it on the floor.

“You’re going to kneel on that,” Tom said. “Leave your hands where they are.” 

Shannon started to bend her knees, feeling immediately how unstable she was with her hands pressed to her hip and shoulder. She staggered her feet, shifting her weight to her back foot as she bent both knees, bending forward again but faltering as she feared falling forward. 

Tom put his hands on her shoulders, his thumb brushing over the back of her left hand, and pushed back. She leaned against him experimentally, glancing up at him. He nodded and she let him balance her as she sank to one knee, dragging her back foot along the floor as she brought her other knee to the surface of the pillow, letting herself sink into it. She looked up at Tom, his hands still on her shoulders.

“Perfect,” he said softly as he stepped back, taking his hands away. She held herself straight, shoulders over her hips, hips over her knees, feeling a blush of warmth as he spoke to her. “Take your right hand and put it on your left shoulder.” As she did he stepped out of her field of view again. 

She laid her right hand on her left shoulder, staring at the wall beyond the end of the sofa until her vision became bright and fuzzy around the edges. After a moment it felt natural to let her head fall forward, her eyes closing even as she continued to hold herself rigidly upright. 

She felt Tom’s warmth as he crouched next to her. “Do you like having your eyes closed right now?” 

She nodded.

“Then let’s try this.” She heard him shift, and then there was something soft laid over her eyes, the soft shushing sound of fabric being pulled over itself as he tied a knot at the back of her head.

The soft pressure of the blindfold felt good. She felt her facial muscles relax as the cloth held her eyelids closed, her mouth falling open as her jaw loosened. For a moment she thought of closing her mouth, afraid that she looked foolish, but the thought floated away before she could act on it.

The front of her thighs were just starting to burn, the pressure and strain of kneeling up straight finally starting to stretch the muscles that ran across the front of her pelvis. Just as she thought about it she felt Tom’s hand on her shoulder, a brief caress as he walked behind her. He was back in a moment, touching her shoulder again as she felt something against her calves, light but substantial.

“Sit back on your heels,” he said, pressing down on her shoulder a bit. She sank back, meeting resistance as something hit the join of her upper thigh and buttock. It was the same thing resting over her calves and as she sat back it kept her knees from bending all the way, a comfortable stopping place.

“Alright?” he asked her. She nodded. He took his hand from her shoulder, moving it to her back as he adjusted the thing she was sitting on, making it just a bit more even under her.

“Rest your hands on your thighs,” he said. She uncrossed her arms and laid her palms flat on her legs, more comfortable now than before. For a few moments she listened for the sounds of him moving about the room, trying to decipher the sounds as him sitting on the edge of the sofa or standing up, trying to imagine how he looked, looking at her, but soon her mind was blank. Her arms grew heavier as did her head, her shoulders dropping as she sank deeper into the comfortable dark.

She became aware of the sound of her heart, then the feel of it, and suddenly she was engulfed in warmth, radiating out from her chest, with a weight of its own that she felt as she inhaled, the air feeling thick.

She breathed out carefully, pursing her lips, her next breath sounding more like a gasp. She felt like she was spinning for a moment, until Tom’s hands on her shoulders steadied her. He left one hand on her shoulder while he reached up to the back of her head with the other, untying the blindfold and taking it away. When she opened her eyes she saw the worn fabric of his jeans over his bent knee, the pale blue seeming unusually bright.

Tom stroked her face, coaxing her into looking up at him. 

“Tell me what happened.” 

She looked at his face, letting her gaze roam over the scruff of his beard, the soft curve of his cheekbone near his eye. In her mind’s eye his face had somehow grown sharper and smoother when her eyes were closed, and now it was a welcome relief to see his familiar shape. 

“I just felt really hot all of a sudden.” She paused. That wasn’t quite it, but as the feeling faded so did her acute sense of what it had been like.

“Are you still feeling that?”

She took a deep breath, assessing herself. “No.” 

“Alright. I’m going to put the blindfold back on you.” She inclined her head towards him as he fastened it. After he was done he left his hand on her shoulder. 

“Now, I want you to kneel up again,” he said. As she did he removed the object she’d been kneeling on. “Reach up with your right hand and touch my hand.” 

She bent her arm, brushing her fingertips over the back of his hand where it rested on her shoulder, and he took her hand in his, lifting it until her palm was pressed against his. 

“Stand up. I’ll help you.” 

She held onto his hand, pressing down as she raised herself up. They both held still for a moment as she got her bearings, then he placed her forearm over his, bending his elbow to keep her close. 

“We’re going to walk to the kitchen now.” 

She fell into step with him, initially visualizing the room as they passed through it but then simply relying on him to guide her. When they stopped he shifted his hand to her lower back, holding her steady while he reached for something in front of them. 

He slid his hand up her back, cradling her head in his hand as he brought a plastic cup to her mouth, resting the edge of the cup against her lower lip. 

“This is water.” She opened her mouth as he tilted the cup, carefully taking in a sip and swallowing as he moved the cup away. She licked her lips when she was done, still thirsty, and he brought the cup to her mouth again. 

She emptied the cup, heard the soft noise when he set it on the worktop. 

“Do you need more?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m alright.”

“Good.” He slipped his hand under her arm again, leading her away from the sink. She didn’t try to see the room in her mind’s eye, but when he slowed, guiding her from the front instead of from her side, she felt her foot hit carpet and knew she was in the bedroom.

Once they were both inside he stepped away from her, removing his hand from her arm. 

“The bed is in front of you, about two steps,” he said. “Walk over to it now.”

She moved carefully, not wanting to strike her shins on the bed rail. She judged well, the edge of the frame pressed against her shin without hurting her as she came to a stop.

“Put your hands on the mattress. Climb up, right knee first.”

She did, feeling his hand on her hip as she approached the middle of the bed. 

“Turn yourself a bit. There you go.” He rubbed her lower back as she stilled, fingers gripping the sheets as she stayed on her hands and knees.

She breathed slow and deep for a moment, contemplating using the yellow safeword. Even though she was fully dressed the position made her feel exposed. She lifted her face, licking her lips as she thought about speaking— but it wasn’t unbearable, only on the edge of her comfort level. She held still, waiting. Simply waiting for Tom’s next instruction was more comfortable than trying to think through whether or not to speak up and she let herself sink into that silent space. 

“Come down on your right elbow.” Tom rested his hand on her shoulder and hip, pressing her steadily down. “Good,” he said. “Now roll onto your back.”

She let him guide her, keeping her knees comfortably bent as she moved to her back, then felt the mattress shift as he stood up. A moment later he grasped her right hand, pulling her arm straight and leaving her hand over her head, palm up. He did the same to her left arm, then sat at the end of the bed, his hands resting on her shins.

He rubbed his hands up and down her legs, warming her skin through her trousers, then grasped her ankles. He pulled on first the left, then the right, leaving her feet spread just wider than her shoulders, pressing her heels down into the bed for a moment before he let go. 

When he stood up again she felt the mattress shift, and for a moment she felt like she was floating, the softness of the fabric under her not enough to remind her that she was held in place by gravity. It was only a moment before he sat down again, the sheets shifting as he arranged himself by her right shoulder, and she felt herself settle as he placed his hands on her forehead, thumbs smoothing over her brow. 

She lost track of time again. Holding still, at first an effort, had become second nature. A sense of stiffness slowly built in her neck, not a pain, not even really a discomfort, and after a while she mustered the energy to pick her head up a bit. When she did she found herself unable to press against the passive resistance offered by Tom’s hands on her forehead. As she let her head rest back she could still feel his fingers there, not pressing, just resting against her skin, but the realization that she was held in place woke her up from her pleasant rest, shot through with a sudden energy that felt like fear at first, then modulated itself to something else entirely when she remembered that it wasn’t some unseen force holding her in place-- it was Tom. 

As the fear transformed itself into anticipation it made a warm path from her throat to her navel, warming her even as it threatened to flare back up into something frightening. She breathed deep, pressing the breath down into her tailbone, and the heat followed, flowing as if into her bones, spreading and expanding until she felt like she was made of a shimmering orange light, like the penumbra from a lava flow. As the sensation spread to her limbs it threatened to flip into fear again and she breathed deep, stretching her back as she filled her lungs. The sensation flowed over her, her hands and feet warmed along with her face as it seemed to race out of her, leaving her weak as she exhaled, sinking into the bedclothes. 

She shivered, just lightly, as the sweat cooled on her face. Tom’s lips felt warm against her skin as he kissed her forehead.

“You’re ready to be done,” Tom said, reaching back to undo the knot in her blindfold.

“Ok,” she said, leaning into his fingertips as he scrubbed against the place on her scalp where the knot had been.

“You can open your eyes,” he said, brushing the hair off her forehead. 

“In a minute,” she said.

“As you like.” Tom kissed her forehead again, then shifted so he was lying next to her, her head level with his chest. He lifted her arm as he settled next to her, snuggling himself just under her so she was tilted against him. 

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the fabric of his shirt, and she turned her head so her forehead rested against him.

“Would you like your back rubbed?” he asked.

“Always.” She reached up to his shoulder with her free arm, holding herself close as he rubbed his hand over her back, broad soothing circles that finished with him squeezing the join of her neck and back. 

As she felt her other hand falling asleep she pushed herself back, shifting away from him and turning onto her back. The room seemed very bright, despite only the washroom light being on. She leaned back against him, snuggling in as he put his arm around her.

“How was that?” she asked.

Tom laughed softly. “I was about to ask you.” He pulled her closer. “You’re the one who was depending on me,” he said, as if he was anticipating her argument that she needed to know how it had been for him as well.

“It was good. I liked how quiet it was.” She closed her eyes, thinking back to the beginning of their evening, trying to judge how long it had all taken. “It seemed a lot easier than I was expecting.”

“How so?” Tom asked.

“It was just a lot easier to let you be in charge of everything I was doing. I was ready to have to work to accept that but it was simple, once I started.” She put her hands over his, clasping her fingers together. 

“You’re a natural,” Tom said. “I wasn’t sure if you were having a hard time, at the end.”

She traced over his knuckles. “I had a moment, when I realized you were holding me in place. I was scared at first, but then I was,” she paused. “I was thrilled.” 

He kissed her temple. “I’m glad to hear it. I think I could tell the moment you changed.”

“Were you worried about me?” she asked.

“Not terribly. I knew you’d tell me to stop if you needed to, one way or another.”

She sat up, then turned towards him, kneeling so she was taller than him for the moment. “How long was all that? What time is it?”

He checked his watch. “It’s six forty. We started half an hour ago.” 

Her mouth felll open. “Is that it?”

He smiled as he nodded at her. “Funny, isn’t it?”

“Did it feel longer to you too?” She moved closer to him and let him pull her back down, needing his reassuring touch again, suddenly. 

“A bit, but probably not as much as for you.” 

“Does that always happen?” The magnitude with which she had lost track of time unnerved her.

“To some extent I think, probably. Does it bother you?”

“Only a bit.” She bit her lip as she thought. “Whenever I’ve misjudged the passing of time, it’s always been in the other direction.”

“Well. Now’s your chance to get some of it back.” 

“Heh.” She closed her eyes, vaguely scared of losing another chunk of time. “Don’t let me sleep the evening away, ok?”

“Are you hungry?”

Shannon nodded. “Not sure what I want to do about that, though.” 

Tom eased himself away from her. “I’ve got something planned.” He stood up at the side of the bed and offered his hand. “Come keep me company while I get dinner sorted.”

In the kitchen she sipped a glass of water while he busied himself at the cooktop. Once everything was simmering and his timers were set he sat down at the table with her. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” he said, chuckling when she held her hand out. He picked her hand up and kissed her palm. “That has to be worth more than a penny, come on.”

“I was just thinking, I had assumed when we started this that I would like it, but I didn’t think I’d want to do it again so soon.”

“Thinking ahead, weren’t you?” 

“I can’t help myself. In any case, I find myself already looking forward to the next time.”

Tom nodded. “And that surprises you?”

“It does, but not unpleasantly so.” She turned her water glass around in her hands. “I’d like to try it with more elements.”

“Elements, meaning what, exactly?”

She stayed quiet, gathering her thoughts, knowing that Tom would be patient. “I’d be alright with some pain,” she said. “Nothing that lingered, you understand. And I wouldn’t be opposed to having sex with you.” She couldn’t help but smirk as he choked back a laugh.

“Sorry, it makes sense that you’d put it that way, it just caught me as being the most British thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

She laughed, imagining it out of context. “My point is, I’d like to try it again,” she said. “I liked it.” 

“I could tell.” 

When he smiled at her she had a sudden flash of insight as to what she must have looked like while riding out the surge of energy that had gone through her, and she flushed even as she shivered. 

Tom noticed that, too, getting up from his chair and coming around to stand next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing just tightly enough to make her feel put back together. She leaned her head back against him, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. 

“Any time you like,” he said. 

“What about what you’d like?”

He looked at her for a long moment, but she didn’t feel scrutinized. 

“For right now, you don’t have to worry about that. Just tell me what you want and I promise, I will tell you if it’s something I don’t want to do.”

She closed her eyes, letting herself sink into the very thought that for now, at least, she didn’t have to try to intuit or guess his preferences, only let him know her own. 

“I can do that,” she said. She let her eyes stay closed for a moment longer as he squeezed her shoulders. He ran his hands down her arms, letting his hands rest over hers for a moment before he walked away.


End file.
